The present invention relates generally to fans and more particularly to a window fan assembly which easily can be installed and removed from an existing window assembly and can be closed inside the window assembly.
Glass block windows are well known and also used in basement windows and other areas where security is a concern. Generally, an array of glass blocks are arranged within the window opening in the basement wall and secured to each other and to the basement wall using mortar and or adhesive. Often, a small vent is substituted for one or more of the glass blocks to selectively provide ventilation through the glass block window assembly. These vents typically comprise a frame to which a screen is removably secured to the exterior side, while a window connected via a hinge on the interior side of the frame. The window is opened and closed by pivoting about the hinge.
Although these vents provide some ventilation, it is difficult to use these vents with fans to provide forced air ventilation. An existing design provides a power vent, which comprises a frame with two fans mounted therein; however, this power vent does not transmit light. Additionally, the known power vent must be installed in place of a normal window vent assembly at the time of installation of the glass blocks and the fans cannot be selectively removed from the frame. Thus, even when not in use, the known power vent blocks the passage of light through the frame.
The present invention provides an improved fan assembly for a vent of the type described above. The fan assembly of the present invention can be installed in an existing vent and can be selectively removed and reinstalled. Further, the fan assembly of the present invention also provides passage of light therethrough.
The fan assembly of the present invention comprises at least one fan mounted over an opening through a translucent mounting plate. The mounting plate is removably installed in the existing vent assembly, where it resides between the screen and window. Preferably, the mounting plate is secured between the frame and the screen, thereby securing the fan assembly to the frame.